The Itex Runaway
by Resurrected Muse
Summary: A bird kid runs from the Itex branch in Ireland, and just her luck she finds her way unto Artemis' estate. Will Artemis help her? Will she let him? How far will Itex go to get her back? And what does the fairy folk have to say about this? Hiatus/Discontinued
1. Run as fast as you can

**Hey I was just thinking about what if Itex is in the world of Artemis Fowl. Also the flock isn't going to be apart of it (well maybe later). Enjoy! **

.:o0o:.

I ran faster, as fast as I could. Damn trees! I can't fly away because of them. Looking back I see the Easers are catching up, shit, damn these Irish woods.

Almost there, I can see an opening; I am about unfurl my wings, and find that I can run just a little faster.

Almost there.

Bang!

I can't hear a thing; all I feel is the pain in my side. As my vision I see a huge man leaning over me.

And I was so close to surviving too.

.:o0o:.

Owwww, that hurt even more than that time the lab coats injected that yellow paste in me.

"Butler why is there a wounded girl on the table?" a boy's voice sliced through my headache.

"I though the wolves were back," A deep grumbling voice said matter of fact tone, "and she was running so fast towards me I thought she was an enemy. I've never seen someone run so fast."

"Well get some scissors, we don't want her to bleed out. Thank god mother and father are on vacation with the twins."

I groaned, damn I can't let them see my wings. "I'll be fine." I try to sit up. But that just causes the room to spin. A thin vampire looking kid stood over me behind him was a man the size of a bear.

The teen smile told he fancied himself an evil mastermind, great just what I need. "Now, now you suffered a gunshot wound, and though Butler" dear lord he calls his manservant Butler, "did a good field patch, but you're going to need stitches."

I look down the bandage that was a deep red color, "Thanks but no thanks. I got to go." I can't let them know I'm a bird kid, this manic will put me on the news.

I feel a needle in my neck, that bastard! He must be related to one of the white coats.

"Not just yet, I have a few questions for you."

.:o0o:.

**The main character's name is Phoenix and this is set after **_**The Opal Deception**_** but Artemis is 15 (the story line after that doesn't fit what I want to do, but I want Artemis to be older). **


	2. Evil Vampkid

**Why am I writing at four o'clock in the morning? **

.:o0o:.

"Owww" I felt my chin was resting on my chest, but I'm too lazy to pick it up right now. I wonder what I did this time to deserve being tied to a chair. Man does my side hurt or what? It feels like I got shot…

My eyes snapped open, I did get shot and that stupid vampire kid knocked me out!

"Look who is awake now?" Vamp-kid had his hands folded under his chin.

I smirked, "Look who is a cliché now?" I rolled my eyes, "I mean really hasn't anyone told you evil-mastermind went out like two years ago?"

Vamp-kid frowned a bit, "Mastermind yes, evil," I guess his smirk was supposed to be terrifying, but in reality looked overly practiced, "Maybe."

I crack up laughing, "What do you stand in front of the mirror practicing that while mummy and daddy are asleep?"

His ears turned a little red, but he kept his composer, "No. But I suspect that you would rather be kept out of the news, considering you _condition." _

I formed a big sarcastic oh, before pretending stupid, "I was wondering where the news crews where, I mean I am a famous person. Haven't you seen me on TV? The paparazzi _love _me."

"Cute," he frowned again, does this kid only have smirk and frown in his facial vocabulary? "But I was talking about your lovely wings."

Shit, he knows. But I still kept my tone light, "Oh you mean those old things, I got them last June at a garage sale."

Vamp-kid hummed, "I don't think you did. Actually I think the people who gave you those wings are long for you. And unless you want to go back I think you should answer a few of my questions."

I glared at him, blackmailing is so not cool, "What are you going to ask, my name?" I said it in my most sarcastic voice I could muster.

"For starters," the Vamp-kid smirked clearly proud of himself, "I'll even tell you my name for starters, it is Artemis Fowl."

I bit my lip, but then deicide, for once in my life to be cooperative, "Phoenix."

"It's nice to meet you Phoenix." Artemis said in a manner that said 'this is just a formality'. God I hate him already.

.:o0o:.

**It's short but what can you expect at four thirty in the morning. **


End file.
